Eternal Suffering vs Eternal Happiness
by Jinx1323
Summary: Amy, love sick & clueless of her real past, soon realizes she isn't an only child or an orphan, for that matter. All she wants is a chance to be w/ her self-proclamed boyfriend, Sonic. Always on the line of mortal danger & the dream life..nothing's normal
1. Chapter 1

Ah, my first entry in my first screwed up fantasy. Hope ya like...you can read it now... Well? (folds arms and stares right back at 'cha) Are you going to read it or just sit there? I don't even know what's going to happen, I'm curious too. (tucks pencil behind ear and sticks out tongue) Just 'cause I write the stuff doesn't mean I read it... it just happens... QUIT STAREING! Read it 'cause I can't sit here and entertain you any longer. Your creepy.

* * *

**Chapter One...**

(Amy's P.O.V.)

Naturally I am getting ready for a party over our most resent victory. That evil Dr. has seemed to really space out his attacks, but he has came back with stronger forces… sometimes. To bad for him, I was having one of… my days… Sonic and the others seemed surprised that I actually defeated him myself. Espio decided to treating me to a few drinks at his bar, The Ninja Star.

The little party is today, but I can't decide what to wear… my usual, red dress or one of my new outfits I bought after the battle. Now that I think about it… they had to be impulse buys. I don't know where my mind was when I bought them.

"Nah, I don't want to look like Rouge." I said voicing my opinions out loud to no one, which has been a new thing also. But the scary thing is when it's answered…

"Isn't that the truth!" someone scoffed.

I jumped up, summoning my hammer, and scanned my bedroom franticly looking for the source of the voice. _That was a female's voice._ I was starting to panic, but I finally found the source… my reflection in my vanity mirror…

"Pfft! When I took over, I didn't realize how much of a slut these things make us look." _If she wasn't my reflection I would correct her… uh… me? Man, this is confusing._

"O-K. Maybe I shouldn't go to Espio's… I'm already showing signs of being drunk." I moved some of the clothes I had laid out on my queen bed, and sat down, "I'm seeing things!" I began rubbing my temples. My reflection cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you… I don't know… a little… underage to be drinking!?" She was smiling with sharp canines.

"Umm… The legal drinking age for a hedgehog is… 14." She giggled a bit at my answer.

"And your how old?" She propped her head on her fist amused.

"I'll be 14 in a week."

"So little sis, we're 13. Meaning in a week I take over the controls for two years, unless mom releases me or some other crap." she said scratching her chin.

"Huh?!" _Did she just call me sis? What about two years, and mother. I don't even remember mother. Ugh! This just keeps getting more and more confusing._

"Don't worry about it. I'm just going to preview a few of these…," she lifted up one of the outfits within the mirror and made a face, "clothes?"

I sat on my bed watching her and trying to make since of everything. _Well, she doesn't look like me really. _Her fur and quills where purple, and her quills were short, spiked up, a lot sharper looking, and most were over her right eye. She seemed only visible in the mirror, but she can't be my reflection. She was constantly trying on the clothes I bought, sneering, and giving the occasional 'whore' or 'slut' remark. Where as, I am sitting on my bed in my black bra and blue thong!

"Humph… They're all shit. Take them back and get a refund on these half-assed excuses for clothing." she scoffed. She turned toward me, crossed her arms, and cocked her only visible eyebrow. "Are you going to just sit there with your mouth hanging open… or are you going to wear your stupid, girly-girly, red, freggin' dress?"

**10 minutes later…**

I walked briskly out of my house, escaping the madness. Turning to lock my door, I had to admire my most resent purchase. It was a more suitable house for my recently acquired tastes: two story; very few windows, not including the sunroom, living room, and study; secluded within a tree covered 23 acre lot. I had the woods, a mountain, and a river surrounding my lot. Alas, I had neighbors in between my lot and the river.

**Click!**

_Man, I'm going to be late!_ I sprinted across my lot and toward my neighbor's yard as a short-cut since I am not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. _Bad idea, bad idea!_ I ended up dodging knives that whistled through the air. They all missed me by a hair. I heard the chick shouting curses when she ran out of knives. I crossed the old stone and mortar bridge, and was six blocks away from my destination, when I ran out of breath.

"I… really… need to lay off… the chili-dogs… even if that's… the only thing Sonic… doesn't mind me around for." I told myself in between pants.

"Humph, I'll say." Some guy scoffed. I turned around to pelt this guy in the face, only to have a helmet shoved in my hands. Yet, instead of looking at the guy I read the red lettering on the black helmet:

Badass Hedgehog.

"Come on, girl, I don't have all day." Came that gravely, dead-toned voice of his. I looked up at Shadow expecting a death glare, but instead I caught the ends of a… smile? I smiled and walked up to the motorcycle he was on, and I was about to get on when I realized what I was wearing.

I looked at my dress, then at his motorcycle, and back at my dress. He noticed what I meant, before I said a word, and turned to fix the bags where I could sit side-saddled comfortably. After he was done, I looked at my dress again and sighed.

"What now?!" he grunted and glared angrily. I sighed once again and began strapping on the helmet.

"I should of wore that leather outfit Rouge gave me, as an early birthday present." He stood up, his eyes grew, and he tripped over backwards off his motorcycle.

"Are you all right, Shadow?" I asked smiling at his position on the ground. All I got was a nervous smile and his throaty laugh.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

"Where are they?" I was really annoyed. _I've been here for ten minutes._ I started tapping my foot slowly then picking up speed, putting marks on the polished bamboo floor. I stopped, glanced at my watch under my glove, sighed, plopped in a spinny-chair, and turned toward Espio. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor with a can of polish and a rag. It only took me a few seconds to polish out the marks, but…

"Good thing you fixed that… or I would've had to explain to Amy why I mounted your scrawny ass on the wall." Espio said in contempt, while he started to pour me a drink. But since I was still looking for everyone, I didn't notice how much ice he put in it. (You see, I never do anything slow. Which includes drinking.)

**Slurp, Gulp!**

Then it hit me… hard!

(Espio's P.O.V.)

"Sonic… WHAT THE HELL?!" I managed to say after restarting my own heart. He was screaming and slamming his head on the bar. I hopped over the bar, still trying to figure out what was going on. I pulled him back, but he was still screaming. I looked at his glass, and smacked my forehead. I filled it with mostly ice like I do for the other customers, so that I refill their glass more often. _Yes, Espio, it is a good way to make the extra buck, but pay attention to who's drink you put the freggin' ice in. Sonic and ice… are __not__ the best of friends._

"Err… Sonic?" I could feel myself sweat dropping, "Are you having a… brain freeze?" He turned to me, eyes watery and red, veins popping up on his temples.

"No, dumbass, I was admiring the softness of the bar, and testing the density of the air in here by screaming like a high school girl on fire!" He pretended to hand me something and turned around, "Here's your sign… dumbass." He then started to just massage his temples.

I could hear the low buzz of my other customers saying something on the lines of me torturing the greatest hero the universe has ever known. _Ha! If they only knew the fuzz ball._ I hopped the bar again and began cleaning the glasses again. _Well, at least he stopped screaming._

(Tails's P.O.V)

I reached up and touched my ears to see if they were still there. Knuckles was trying to explain to me what I saw. Like I really needed him to. He was talking my ears off.

**Flashback:**

Knuckles banged on my workshop door, startling me into banging my head on the hard metal surface of my new project above me. "Tails hurry up!" I glanced at the clock hanging on my wall. Then at the mess of chemicals and motor oil matted up in my fur.

"Shit!" I ran, opened to door, and ushered Knuckles into my living room. "I got to get this crap off of me before we go."

"Whatever." grunted Knuckles as he plopped on the couch. I ran out of the living room, into my bedroom, and grabbed some clean gloves, socks, and sneakers. I ran into the bathroom tossed everything on the bathroom counter, peeled of my dirty items, and deposited them into the laundry chute. I turned on the water and hopped in. Which I had to hop right back out. _Hot!! Too hot, hot bad._ After I actually got in I rinsed out the motor oil and other chemicals from my fur, I turned off the water and shook off what I could and got in the big hair drier thing I installed a little while back, for that time Amy had to stay at my here when Eggman blew her house up. _Thank you, Amy!_

After two minutes, I stepped out and walked to the counter to put on my stuff. I looked up at the mirror and almost jumped. _Ha! I look like a fuzz ball off of one of those cartoons._ I combed my fur as good as I could and slipped on my gloves and stuff. I started down stairs to the living room, when I remembered the vest Cream got me was laying on my bed. I grabbed it and flew down stairs, stopped a few feet from the living room door, trying to fasten my vest correctly.

"Sorry it took so long." I said as I walked in the living room still fussing with the vest, " I-… oh my GODS!!" I was frozen in place.

Knuckles was on the floor… with Rouge. I came to my senses and turned around, but not before getting an eye full. Thank the gods that the couch obstructed most of my view, but her shirt was off and on of her breasts were in his mouth.

**End Flashback**

I began waving my arms wildly around my head for a moment to shut him up and to free my mind from the images. He did, but the images were burned into my mind!

"Woohoo! Ha, HA!" screamed a familiar female voice. I turned to see the back of…Amy?…on a motorcycle?…with Shadow? I stopped walking and Knuckles ran right into me, almost knocking me to the sidewalk.

"That's the 20th time I've seen that motorcycle! And I just now realize who was on it. What the hell is in the air?!" I screamed grasping my throbbing skull.

We walked into The Ninja Star after my skull stopped pounding and Knuckles put his dreads up into some sort of pony-tail. Knuckles grabbed my shoulder and hissed in my ear, "Don't tell anyone about me and Rouge. Especially, Sonic or Amy." _Sure, nearly have sex in a nine year-old's living room floor. Scar him for life, __then__ tell him not to tell his older brother, what's bothering him. Now I understand not telling __Amy__… but why not my bro._ I rolled my eyes. _Oh yah, he'll blab it to everyone and their neighbor and think nothing of it. _He squeezed my shoulder.

"OK!!" I yelped and after Sonic sped up to us, Knuckles released my shoulder, giving me a noogie. I looked at the floor, unable to rid my mind of the images.

"What's wrong lil' buddy?" Sonic asked me. I was about to say something about Shadow and Amy, but I looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot or irritated, he looked like he tried to think logically again.

"Maybe, I should be the one asking you that, bro. So…," I waved my hand in front of me toward him as a gesture for him to say something but he didn't take the hint, "what happened to you?" He turned and seemed to stare daggers at Espio.

"I'll tell you later… Do you want a soda or something? Its on me."

"DR. PEPPER!!" I seemed to scream, I didn't mean to but my voice was cracking. Sonic chuckled. "What your voice still does it." I poked at him with my most serious face on.

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

I pulled into a gas station, after I drove around the entire city 28 times. Amy was still giggling wildly, hugging me from behind. _Why am I being so nice to this girl? _I pulled up to a pump and started to get off to fill the tank, but she pulled me back to a sitting position and squeezed me against her. My face was burning…

"What the hell?!" I looked at her trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Thanks." she purred in my ear, twirling my chest fur around with her fingers. Her other hand started to trail its way down slowly and gently. Out of instinct my left hand grabbed her right, which was in my chest fur, and my right hand reached behind me to grab her leg. _What the hell am I doing? Why am I letting her do this?_ My mouth started to dry out, and I was starting to sweat as I leaned against her. Her hand was a few centimeters from my…

**Giggle!**

"Well, well. Shadow, I didn't think you, of all people, would allow me to do that." she said seductively. I turned my head to look at her, she was a breath away, I felt… longing, and she giggled. She released me, hopped off, and took off the helmet.

"Aww, you look a wee bit disappointed." She got really close to me, one hand on the handlebars, and holding the helmet on her hip, with the other. She was once again a breath away, and for some reason my lips longed to, at least, brush against hers. She giggled again and kissed my forehead.

She went in before I was able to stand or talk. _Damn! What the hell just happened?!_ I regained my composure in a few seconds, so I got up and filled the gas tank. I heard giggling so I turned fast and looked. I sweat dropped immediately. It was a school bus full of high school girls… apparently my fan club. Some sighed and others were bad mouthing Amy. They were all pointing, whispering, and giggling. I shuddered. _Wait, where they watching the whole time?_ I could feel my face, once again, burning. I tried to ignore their stupid ramblings. I turned back to the pump, shut it off, and grabbed my saddle bag that contained my valuables. I turned toward the building to go pay for the gas, then a bunch of flashing lights erupted from behind me. I turned, still walking toward the building, and flipped those dumbass girls off, giving them something to take a photo of.

"I accept!" screamed one of them. Lets just say I got the hell out of Dodge. When I made it inside I heard a female yelling at the cashier.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 7 RINGS?! THE DAMN PACKAGE SAYS2!" shouted a female hedgehog. At first I thought it was Amy, since she is such a hellcat. I had to stand in line so I looked at this interesting female. _Strange… she looks a bit like me. Not that she is male, but I always thought __I__ was the only black and crimson hedgehog._ I continued to look her over. She was wearing all grey and had two samurai swords strapped to her waist, if I'm not mistaken one was a katana blade. She had her left hand resting on that one.

"Ma'am they are 7 rings. If you want them, pay, if not, leave." said the wolf as he checked his teeth in a mirror. _This is going to take a while. _I slung my bags over my shoulder. I was about to walk around the store half, but this girl was familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. She growled and let her hand slide down to unsheathe her sword. I don't know why, but I tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, faced me ready to fight, her ruby-like crimson eyes flashed.

"What do you want?" she spat. I handed her 10 rings from my bag. She looked at them as if I just tried to hand her a live hand grenade. "What the hell is this for."

"Take it, pay for your items, and get the hell out of my way." I sneered, motioning my head to the cashier. "You're taking too damn long." I growled, showing her I could be as intimidating as she could. She rolled her crimson eyes, catching me off guard, and took the rings.

"Thanks." she grunted.

"Katana! Hurry up the bus is going to leave without up." shouted a female blue kisune with three tails.

"I am hurrying." she growled still looking at me, "They won't leave anyway, if they are paying us to watch them." She turned handed the wolf 7 rings and looked at the remainder.

"Keep it. You probably need it." I said scratching my nose. She glared, made a noise, grabbed her stuff, and left. As soon as she did I stepped forward, "Pump 8, the motorcycle."

(Amy's P.O.V.)  
"Why did I do that?" I asked myself, while fixing my quills and makeup in the bathroom mirrors.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked my purple reflection, that appeared in the other mirror. I looked over to her, thinking about how he reacted.

"I have to admit, it was." I told her, "I really didn't think he would act like that. I was thinking he would… I don't know…hit me and leave me here." She shrugged and smiled mischievously.

"I might have helped…a little bit." her smile widened showing her sharp canines. "Want to do some more damage?"

"Sonic isn't as easy as this. So why not? This is going to be so fun." I said finding myself smiling the same way, "But before we began his slow torture…what shall I call you."

"So you really don't remember your older, twin sister?" she asked kind of poutish. I shook my head. "Oh, come on…I'm Ivy! Just don't ever call me Ivy. I prefer Envy."

"Envy? OK, whatever, sister." I shrugged. Her green eyes flashed yellow for a second and she looked toward the ceiling.

"He was really longing for our taste, wasn't he?" she looked at me slyly and her voice deepened slightly, "Shall we tease him a little more?"

"Hell, yah!" I said as I loosened my top a little so the straps slid on my shoulders, and showing some cleavage. "It is too much fun not to." I gave myself a few last minute glances in the mirror before leaving.

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

I pulled up near the door waiting for the stupid girl. I killed the motor and pulled a book out from my other saddle bag. Ten pages in I hear that annoying bell, on the exit door, ring. I looked up and nearly dropped my book. I felt my face burning as I turned away from her to put away my book, and to try and keep my composure. I looked back at her.

_She looks… _"Are you alright, Shadow?" _desirable!_

"Err…" _Damn what am I supposed to say. Speak, man! Speak!!_ She leaned against the motorcycle, rested her right hand on my leg, and felt my forehead with her left. She seemed worried, and I was just about to say something to reassure her, when I realized how close and how low her top was. I felt drool run down my lip…

"Shadow! Are you looking at my breasts?" her eyes were narrowed and slightly angry.

"NO! Err…no." I slapped her hands off of me. _She is just a stupid girl!_ I wiped off the drool with the back of my glove. _A very good looking girl._ I shook my head. _Am I really thinking about Amy?! Get a hold of yourself. Your reputation is on the line. _"I'm…just…having some kind of…problem. Uh…hop on."

"Umm…Shadow? Could I drive?" she looked at my motorcycle in longing. _Like hell she's going to drive __my__ motorcycle._

"Sure." _What?!_ "But you can't drive side-saddled." _Got her there._

"Scoot back." _Huh?_ I found myself rearranging my bags and actually scooting back. _She isn't really serious. Is she?_ She sung her leg over, brushing against me slightly, and showing her…thong(?) and she arranged her skirt as she sat down. _She __is__ serious. _I could feel a nose bleed coming on. _Damn._ She turned to me slightly and blushed.

"Umm…Shadow, could you scoot up some? My skirts can't cover my backside completely." I just had to look before I scooted up. _It __was__ a thong…a dark blue one at that._ She pulled her skirts over me some. _Why the hell, did I just look._ There was some heavy pressure behind my nose now, but it wasn't bleeding yet.

"Well hold on." _Where?!_ I was confused to where I should hold on, without offending her. She sighed seeing my distress, grabbed my hands, slid back against me, put my hands on her legs, and slid them up slightly under her skirts. I started to sweat again when she started the motorcycle. As she pulled out, I don't think she meant to, but she rubbed her ass against me and a groan escaped my lips. _Oh, shit! I hope she didn't hear that._ I was about to die of embarrassment.

She slowed down, and groaned in annoyance to the traffic. But that little moan caused a little pleasure to run through me. _Why? What? Wait. Damn, my hands are even betraying me. _They started trailing farther up her legs. _Halt! Desist!! Stop!!! Oh, what the hell. _I reached my destination, but one hand continued up her hip. When my hand reached her stomach, she pulled in front of The Ninja Star, and she killed the motor. She started giggling, sighing afterward and leaned against my chest. I actually forgot we were in public. She turned her head on my left shoulder so she could look into my eyes. I don't know how but I kissed her. She placed her right hand on my cheek, causing all my actions to stop.

"Are…you really…this happy…to be with me?" she panted, blushing slightly. I felt like I was going to burst, I could see my hands through the cloth of her dress. She removed my hands and hopped off. _Oh thank the gods! If she hadn't got off when she did…I think I would have raped her._ I looked down at myself, and quickly swinging one of my saddlebags in front of me, hurting myself a little. I felt my face burn hotter than ever. _Damn! If I didn't die of embarrassment earlier, I will __now_ She giggled and half way leaned and sat against my motorcycle.

"So do you think you can calm down yet?" her voice was deep and seductive, her eyebrows were raised, eyes dancing with laughter, and plastered on her face was a mischievous smile.

"You-you where toying with me?!" my voice raised and cracked. She placed a delicate finger across my lips to hush me. She held my attention with her eyes.

"Now how would we explain this if it went further? Hmm?" she purred. Kissing her finger that was on my lips, she straitened up and looked at me seriously. "Now, help me tighten my dress straps." She turned around for me, I reached up with shaky fingers. _Damn! How can one girl break me down like this?_ "Oh, Shadow, your nose is bleeding." _Aw, shit._

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

I looked at my watch again. _Its not like Amy to be late._ I reached for my glass, and examining it making sure it didn't have ice. The door opened and I saw Amy walk in, her facial expression and posture was showing every sign she was guilty of something. I ignored that.

"Hey, finally! Ames, where were yo-" I was cut short when I noticed Shadow holding her an arms length in front of him. He was also holding his saddlebag in front of him. From what I could see he was also holding his saddlebags in front of himself. _I'm not even going to ask. Maybe Amy got him with that hammer. If so…I know his pain._ I watched him get on the barstool not removing the bags, or stopping to call me a name. _Something's fishy and it isn't coming from Big's sushi shop neither._ He turned away from Amy, growling. There was dried blood on his nose. _What the hell?!_ Amy rubbed his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He brushed her hands off.

"Espio, give me the strongest drink you got." he growled rubbing his temples.

"Sorry, Shadow. But I can't give you anything…until you give me your bags. Given the fact your always carrying a gun with you and you're a horrible drunk." Espio said watching Shadow's face turn red, not with anger but something else… _Wonder what that faker is hiding._ I saw Amy out of the corner of my eye skip toward me smiling evilly for a second. Amy was standing in front of me, but I had to pretend to be more interested in Shadow's and Shadow's argument.

"Hey, blue." she purred caching me off guard. Now I was paying attention. She leaned up closer to me. "What's wrong? Are you afraid to talk to me?" she sounded seductive.

"I-I-I-I-" I couldn't say shit. She giggled backing up and plopping in the only stool in between me and Shadow. She turned toward Shadow and Espio. _Man, you got to think of something or if Lardbutt's listening __she's__ in __deep__ caca._

"Espio, just give him the drink." she said flipped her quills behind her and propped her head on her hands. Espio cocked an eyebrow. "I was being completely horrible to…" she rubbed Shadow's shoulder and smiled evilly, "Mr. Hormones McHorneypants."

Espio, Tails, Knuckles, and myself hit the floor laughing. _I am going to __kill__ him, but that is __sooo__ funny._ Shadow turned three shades redder than Knuckles's fur and started to bang his head on the bar. I could have sworn I saw Amy's eyes flash yellow, before I started to tear up with laughter.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

After everyone was able to get back up, I held out my hand to help my Sonic up. He looked at it then at me, I smiled my usual smile. _He looks so cute when he's thinking._ He reached up and slapped it away. He got up and shoved me back onto the barstool. I felt a building rage as he walked toward Knuckles and them. _Revenge!_

"Hey, faker, if you want Amy sooo bad," he smirked and scratched his nose, "you can have her!" He was laughing, and by how Shadow's muscles tensed he was getting angry. I hopped down and walked in front of Shadow, Sonic put his hands up expecting me to hit him. But my sisters voice was nagging me: _Don't be expected, be unexpected for once._

I turned toward Shadow, shoved away the bags, hopped on his lap (straddling), and nuzzled my head against his chest. I began to cry, and to my surprise Shadow tried to comfort me the best he could, given his predicament. _Wow, Shadow's a big softy. No wonder he always turned away when someone cries. _He stroked my quills back away from my face. I looked up at Shadow who looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. _Oh, now I'm going to really cry. Sonic never looked at me like this, I thought he did once from the corner of my eye, but he was making faces and sticking his tongue out at me._

"Everything's going to be alright." he tried to murmur, his deep voice prevented it from being as quiet as he wanted. I had to bite my lip and burry my face in his soft, fluffy white chest fur again. I turned enough to see Sonic's reaction. His jaw dropped and he was staring at us like we were something foreign or illogical. Knuckles and Espio were elbowing each other whispering something, then smiling. Since Tails was behind me I couldn't see his reaction.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I bawled. My sister's bored voice echoed though my mind again, _You're over playing it. _He lifted me up, gently and carefully, and carried me to the nearest booth. I turned on the waterworks. He set me down carefully on the cushy bench-like seat.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." he managed to sound soothing even though his voice was rough and gravely. He scooted up beside me and propped me against his shoulder. Shadow looked at Sonic lip curling, snarling. "I'd gladly take her if you're just going to shove her away," he growled, looking back at me his tone and eyes softened, "frankly, you don't know what you're missing."

It made me blush, so I adverted my eyes toward the floor. _Maybe I am over playing it. _He lifted my head with one finger, wiped away my fake tears with his other hand, and gently pulled me in for a kiss.

_I only did this to make Sonic jealous, but…I think I'm enjoying this. _He reached down and pulled be in closer, then shifting his head to deepen our kiss. Random thoughts rushed through my mind as it started to cloud. _I wasn't paying attention till now, but it tastes like Shadow has eaten a few peppermints recently. Who would've known the Ultimate Lifeform likes peppermints. _I gasped when I felt Shadow's hands under my skirts, I pulled his hands away, and he began to nibble my neck. Placing a hand on each side of his face, I forced him back into a kiss. I felt he was a little surprised and turned on by this little action, but I couldn't keep a strait frame of mind after that…

In the fog, I heard everyone clear their throats at once. I quickly pushed him off of me, highly embarrassed and disappointed, wanting to continue. I looked shyly at Shadow, who had a bloody lower lip and his quills weren't in their normal fashion. _Guess he's like Sonic and me, and gels them too._ He looked as embarrassed as I felt if not more so. I couldn't help experimenting slightly, by trying to smile that one way again. After scooting up against him again and leaning against his shoulder, I played with his chest fur, causing him to tense up again momentarily. I glanced at Sonic. He was gritting his teeth , clenching and unclenching his fists. Just to put the toppins on the cake, I stretched up and nipped Shadow's ear, receiving a yelp of surprise from him.

I slid out of the booth and barely caught my dress before it revealed more than I ever want to in public. I caught it at my breasts, revealing some of my lacy black bra. I felt everyone's eyes on me, making my face seem like it was melting.

"Well, you almost saw everything you didn't earlier today." my voice wasn't my own, smooth, seductive, proud. My head turned toward Shadow. "Right, Shadow?" He was out of the booth fixing my dress for me in seconds. Holding my quills up I looked toward Sonic. Nose at full flow, his eyes rolled back and he sank to the floor.

* * *

Well what cha think? I want to know. Come on tell me. Its my first story, good or bad? Well review please. STOP STAREING ALL READY!! I can't just intertain you...well I could...or am I now? 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I do appologize for my spazing when I posted the first chapter. Forgive me. For those who reviewed...thank you muchly. :3 And Katana the Hedgehog... what is with the praise threat...are we enemies or allies?

Oh by the way I own Amy's purple sister/personality named Ivy "Envy" Rose and the misterious fly in this story. Katana the Hedgehog owns herself and Tosca (the blue kitsune with three tails that yelled at her in the last chap). When I have the time I will post their profiles along with any more along the way.

Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter Two

(Amy's P.O.V.)

After closing time at The Ninja Star, we were still there toasting to our victory. I toasted to my, first _(successful) _prank a few hours ago. Shadow, who was greatly disappointed, toasted to my making Sonic faint. I also found out I LOVE MARTINIS!

Soon I had enough drinks to, finally, ask a question that I have always wanted to ask. "Sonic, I've always wondered about something…" I swallowed, "I mean is it just, me or are most of us having high-speed adventures… in the…"

Sonic set his drink down, "In the what?" I guess I just blurted it out.

"NUDE!!"

I felt my face grow hot, and I started whispering, "I mean you and most of the others just wear shoes, socks, and gloves." _Note to self: go home, fill tub, and drown self._

Shadow was the only one who said anything after a few hic-ups, but his speech was slurred, "Now that shew think 'bout it, I've always felt a breeze." He still had an empty glass in his left hand, and he was now smoking. My eye started twitching, and I sweat-dropped.

Tails, who was sitting at a table in front of me, looked at Shadow and scrunched up his face, "Ooh, kaay! I am now weirded out. Past this morning, when I caught Knuckles and Rouge… makin' out on my living room floor." _By the way, he said that, they were not making out. So what were th- OH MY GOD please not be what I think._ I shuttered and sweat-dropped. _Poor Tails._

Knuckles pushed up his sunglasses, slammed his drink down, and growled, "HEY! You told me you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" His eyes were flashing dangerously. _Yep, definitely. Well, at least the attention is distracted from me._

Tails gulped down the rest of his Dr. Pepper, "Well I got to… go to… Cream's. Yeh! Thanks, everyone." He flew out the door before Knuckles could grab him. Espio started chuckling.

"What?!" snarled Knuckles.

Espio shrugged, still chuckling slightly, "And I thought that I would have had a chance with Rouge."

Everyone started laughing, except Knuckles who said, "I'm never going to live this down." He was sweat dropping and gripped his glass pretty hard. _I can't tell if he is red from anger or if he is blushing. I'm think he is blushing._

Beside me Sonic shouted, "Heh, heh! We all needed that!" He cleared his throat and leaned one elbow against the bar, "But don't worry, Knucklehead, she will be the least of your worries." I sweat dropped._ How come all his threats are all lame? _I sighed and shook my head. He looked toward me, making me squeak. He looked concerned and refreshed my memory, "Now about running around nude." He seemed comfortable asking me, taking a big swig of what was in his glass. _Hmm… what to do… what to say. Got it!_

I turned fully toward him tucking my legs under my barstool, stirring my drink with my finger, batting my eyelashes and pouting slightly. I caused him to spew some of his drink. "I can fix the um…" I looked him over, "little problem, but it's gonna cost ya." I looked over my shoulder at everyone's shocked expression, "That goes for all of you." They all looked at me as if I was something strange to them. "What? I don't get my supplies free." I sipped my drink acting as if they weren't there.

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

**Flashback:**

"It's Silent S.H. on Swoosh 600.0 F.M.," said the deep voiced announcer guy.

"Thanks Bob." I wired in a phone call. "Hi, this is S.H. on Swoosh 600.0 F.M. What's your name?"

"Amy Rose." a sweet, timid voice answered. I flinched._ Oh, great._

"Hi, Amy. What's your request for tonight?" _Knowing her, she's twirling the cord around trying to find the courage to talk to me or rather S.H. the D.J._

"Um… Well…could you play 'Pain with out Love' by Three Days Grace?" she sounded depressed. _I wonder if I done something._

"Of course, ma' lady." She giggled a little. "So… uhh… What's your reason for requesting this song?" She sighed heavily on the other end. "Uh, oh. That ain't good. "

"It's nothing new… I was turned down by this guy, I have loved for a very long time… again." she sounded like she was about to cry on air. _I was right. Now, think. She needs cheering up by a complete stranger. Uh… Got it!_

"Well how about I give you another request to make you feel better, Amy." _Man, this is killing me. I wish I didn't have to be a jerk to her._

"OK!" she chirped cheerfully, as if nothing happened at all. "How about… 'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera?"

"Sho thang, Miss Amy. Hey why don't you give me the jerk's name so I can go after him for ya."

"Oh, I can't do that, but thanks." she sounded thankful and worried at the same time.

**Click!**

"Ok, folks, here's Miss Amy's request… Pain by Three Days Grace." I popped in the song quickly. "But first, whoever turned down poor Miss Amy… You were warned. And that goes for any other guys. Give the poor girls' a chance." _Heh, I'm an idiot. And a jerk._

"Pain… without love. Pain… can't get e-nough!"

**End Flashback**

I shook my head. _I am defiantly not telling her about my job. She'll think that I was making fun of her._ I smiled and leaned against the bar, looking at her in the exact same way she was at me. "Of course, I have money." I puffed out my chest slightly, my voice sounding a little deeper, "I have a high paying job, I hope you know."

She bit her lower lip, smiling, and tilted her head to the right. She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes, "Really?"

I turned to Espio, and was going to say: Espio, put it on my tab. But instead I said, "Espio, put it on my taAHHHHHHH!!" while Amy was dragging me backwards.

One of the things I hate is water, & the other is running at breakneck speeds backwards when I have absolutely no control in the matter. And when Amy is excited about something, she is very quick.

(A Fly's P.O.V)

The purple chameleon they called Espio yelled over at the black and red hedgehog, "Yo, closing time! I am not going to miss this!"

The red echidna shouted, "Hey me neither!" _Hmm…This world is quite dramatic. I might stick around a while._ The black hedgehog made a rude noise, and continued to drink that foul excuse for alcohol. The reptile produced a ninja star and slung it at the hedgehog's drink causing it to shatter.

"Hey!" I would of said the same thing if I hadn't of remembered that they probably couldn't see me. It was lucky that I got out of the way of the glass and his flying weapon.

"Get your black and red ass in gear!" _It is just like home. The people here insult and cuss each other out._

"Oh…harsh, Espio." the red one chuckled, "Not even he deserved that."

(Amy's P.O.V.)

I was dragging Sonic yelling to him over my shoulder. I passed a few vehicles, and had a few close calls. Other than people honking and shouting some really vulgar things at us we weren't harmed. We were at the bridge when I started talking again.

"Sonic, you won't regret thi-"

**Screeeeeeech!**

I looked at my hand and dropped what was inside. It was just his glove. I was at the verge of panic, "What?! It's just his glove! Where is h-?"

"NEVER!" He rasped. Sonic was holding his chest and sweating, "Never have me run backwards! Not like that." _If only I had my camera phone._

**10 minutes later…**

"Whoa! Ames, what are you going to do with that?!" He was panicking because he was in my sewing room. I sweat dropped. _Leave it to our world's greatest hero to be afraid of a tape measure, and I can't believe he doesn't trust me._

"Calm down, it's just a tape measure." I heard someone knock at the front door. "Come in, it's open." As I chased Sonic around the room I heard, 'em come in and shut the door. "We're in here."

Espio stuck his head in, "Did me and Knuckles miss anything?" I stopped chasing Sonic, and brushed my quills back under my headband.

"No, not much. Our planet's hero is afraid of a tape measure." I said coolly, as if I hadn't been running around my sewing room trying to catch the fastest thing on two feet. Espio chuckled, and to my surprise, Tails crawled out from the closet. "Wha-where'd you come from?"

"Came here to hide from Knuckles." he shrugged.

"Yah, but how did you get in, I locked the door." _At least I think I did. I'm pretty sure I did._

"Your bedroom window was open."

"Oh-Kay…Don't do that again." It really freaked me out that he could get in my house so easily. _What if he was a burglar and Sonic wasn't here with me. Or worse, what if it was Eggman._ I shivered, riding myself of the images. My sister chimed in, _You gotta friggin hammer, and on top of that, no one would mess with you. Your last fight scared off that fatso._ "Oh-yah…" Sonic, Tails, and Espio looked at me like I was an insane person. I sweat dropped, "Where's Shadow?"

"He had to take a leak." Knuckles said walking in, noticing Tails. He glared at the poor kitsune. I started chasing Sonic again, thinking he was distracted by the other guests. I tackled him out in the living room.

"Man, I feel violated." he whined.

I felt the veins on my head pop out, "Hold still. You're acting like a big baby." It finally clicked what Knuckles said. "Knuckles, tell Shadow, that if he pisses on anything in my yard, he won't have to worry about clothes. I'll neuter him on the spot."

Knuckles sweat dropped and stuck his head out the door and sighed with relief, "Oh, you don't have to worry about him pissing on anything in your yard…" _That's a relief…_ The pun was unintended.

"Good."

"He is in your neighbor's yard."

"…WHAT!?!" I dropped my tape measure, as my voice cracked in panic. "Warn him if he gets caught she'll do worse than cut his balls off!" Knuckles was still looking out the door, winced, and sweat dropped._ Oh, crap._

"He was caught…" he shut the door and leaned against it, "and I am not checking to see if she cut anything off."

(Knuckles's P.O.V.) Later…much, much later…

"Well I'm out of here." yawned Shadow who continuously scratched at his bandaged right arm, "Are you sure you don't need to take my measurements." He walked past Amy, stroking her quills.

Amy looked at him pulling the pen from her mouth, "After Sonic the crybaby holds still and lets me finish taking his measurements, I'll just add an inch or two at the shoulders of the coat and make the pants way looser in the front."

We all looked at her and sweat dropped.

"What? I am a female, so I'm allowed to notice Shadow has more to offer than…" she had one of those sly looks again. "Hey…maybe I should stop chasing Smalls and come after you, Shad."

"NOO!!" Shadow and Sonic both shouted. My ears started to ring after that. I cannot tell you how much their yelling irritated me, but Amy was having a ball.

"I was just kidding," she giggled. I rolled my eyes at the way Sonic and Shadow were looking at her, then their hatred filled glances they gave each other. "But…Shadow?"

"Yes?" She walked up to him causing him to started blushing. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't scratch at your bandages." she said slapping him, then kissing the very spot she slapped him.

After Shadow left and we stayed in the living room did Sonic let her finish. Espio, Tails, and I were watching some strange sport. It involved a pogo stick, hot coals, a baseball bat, and a bowling ball being hurled at the players' heads. I got bored easily and I wanted to go back to Angel Island. I stood up, stretched, and yawned, "This is taking too long. And it's getting pretty late."

Tails was curled up on a pink beanbag chair, reading a pink notebook covered in glitter, "Yah, I bet you want to finish what you started on my living room floor."

Espio was clueless, and Tails was grinning ear to ear, I could not do anything to that runt. I sat back down. I sat back down…well, plopped back down on the couch. "Well, Tails, I would finish 'my project', but it was a one time thing. And you might not want Amy to realize that you're reading her diary."

"Tails?!" Tails jumped and quickly put back the notebook. "Tails, come on. You're next." Amy shouted. Tails took off like one of his tails were on fire.

"Tail yo- **BREEP! BREEP!**" the cell phone Rouge gave me interrupted me. _Oh, crap! That's the warning tone…_

"Hi, hon- uh…Rouge." _I'm glad I picked it up or it would've played 'Secret Lovers'._

Espio snorted and tried to muffle his laughter, so I muffled the phone. "What was that you little prick?!" I gave him what was coming, but I broke my sunglasses.

I could hear Rouge, "Knuxy? What's happening at your end?"

I raised it back to my ear, "Err…nothing…nothing important swe- Rouge. Could we switch to text, please?"

"Fine." she sighed.

Rouge: Y do u hv me do ths?

Knux: Waz wrng w/ ths? Its mo privt.

Rouge: Do u hv ur hair up?

Knux: Yah. Y?

Rouge: Looks girly lv u XOXO

My cell turns off and I still have a shocked look on my face. I quickly pull my dreads out of a ponytail. _Why does she always come up with shit to piss me off?_

**Flashback:**

She landed beside me, "Hey, Knucklehead." She wasn't wearing her normal tight sneaking suit. She was wearing a powder blue low cut sweater, a pair blue jeans that hugged her features and flared out at her ankles, the toe of her normal boots could barely be seen. I adverted my eyes to the ground.

"Batgirl." I grunted leaning against the Master Emerald. I wasn't looking at her and she wanted to be noticed. She leaned against my right shoulder and started playing with my dread locks. "Stop that!" I growled. She was making me nervous and she smelled good.

She leaned against my chest, concentrating on tracing the half-moon-like marking with her fingers. She was inches from my nose and I was trying to keep my eyes on her face. She sounded nervous, "You know what, Knuckles?"

"What." I managed to grunt.

She kissed my slightly on my nose, "You're cute when you're angry." My face grew hot at that, and she giggled, lacing her fingers behind my neck, hugging me lightly.

**End Flashback**

"Oh, yah!" I was blushing from the memory of the innocent days. _I wish I could remember the most important thing in our relationship though…or better yet I wish I hadn't of been drunk that day._

_

* * *

_Well if you liked it please review. If not, review any way and please be kind to me...I cry easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx: Yay! Finally got chapter 3 up!

Mutt: You do know your late...right?

Jinx: (sweat-drops) Yes, but the surprise birthday party for my 16th , switching between 3 computers, and adding you to my profile and name kinda made it that way. (back to readers) Those of you who don't know Mutt, he is my boyfriend who is really lazy and won't write any fanfics...

Mutt:(props in corner) Whatever. People just read and review her story. And definatly REVIEW her story 2 people is pitiful-

Jinx:(knocks Mutt outa the way) But I appreciate those 2 who do. Thank you much. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

(Amy's P.O.V.)

It only took a few minutes to measure everyone, after Sonic, who took almost forever to chase down and measure. My clip board was full and I was sleepy. I checked my clock on the wall… 12:00 p.m. I ran to the window it was daylight.

"Wha?!" I guess I said it pretty loud, because Sonic, who was asleep in my armchair, raised up and pointed at Knuckles.

"That monkey stole my chili-dog. Zzzz…" Then he settled back down to sleep. Knuckles shook his head and sighed at Sonic. He was sitting propped up in the corner next to my bookcase, reading a book. I about laughed at this: he had reading glasses, leaning on his left fist, and reading a book upside-down.

"Um, Knuckles?"

"Hmm?" he barely raised his violet eyes.

"That book is upside-down." I pointed out, giggling a bit.

"I know…believe it or not, this is the only way I can really read." he smiled at my surprised reaction.

"Really?!"

"Really. Why else would I have problems reading the simplest things."

"Uh…" I bit my lip, and changed the subject, "How long have we been here?"

"Since…" he looked at his watch under his glove, "10:30 p.m. yesterday."

"Wha…I think my sense of time is screwed up." I scratched my head and saw my purple reflection shrug her shoulders from Knuckles's glasses. Suddenly I had a horrible little idea. "Hey, Knux, ya wanna help me pull a trick?" A smile slowly creeped up my face.

Knuckles pulled of his reading glasses and grinned, "Only if you're pulling it on Sonic."

I heard my reflection laugh at my idea, Knuckles didn't. "Of course, who else will react the same way around little ol' me." I asked, fluttering my eyelashes and giggling sickeningly sweet.

"Amy, you scare me sometimes. Your brilliant in your own way, yet you have a small mean streak that can scare the fur off the toughest creature."

"If your talking about yourself, then I must point out you can't even talk to Rouge." I was picking at a string on the hem of my skirt. He smiled like he knew something that I didn't.

"Well I don't know about that…" I cocked my head to the side, curious. His eyes were glazed over and distant. But I was more interested in how my trick was going to work.

(A fly's P.O.V.)

_I definitely have everyone's name right, now._ But something interesting was unfolding in front of me. _It was a good idea to come back to see my daughter after all._ Knuckles, I believe, picked up the slumbering Sonic, but not before Sonic said, "Yes, Rouge, that makes you look fat!"

I landed on the same sickening pink, beanbag chair that Tails was on. He was so cute. Curled up with his tails touching his nose, snoring lightly. Anyway, Knuckles growled at what Sonic said and took him upstairs following my little Amy. I followed, being a trickster goddess I had to see what my daughter was up to. I could tell she was up to something horrible. She hit and passed the age when the trickster gene kicked in.

They walked into a room that was decorated entirelyValentine's Day colors, like the rest of the house. _I am going to have to show this one that there are other colors than the pastels._ Knuckles placed the sleeping hedgehog in the bed. "Thank you, Knux. I'll take care of the rest, just wait for the high pitched scream of a male hedgehog." She said ushering him out, and locking the door behind him. I noticed she looked like she had some spiritual energy come off of her and it jumped to the vanity mirror.

"Finally! Lets have some fun." said a purple hedgehog in the mirror. I landed in front of the mirror examining the reflection carefully. _Well, it came from my daughter. It also looks familiar…_The purple one stretched, "So what's th-" She was looking directly at me in mid-stretch, "Mother?!" _Oh, crap!_ _I knew something seemed familiar about the purple…can't believe I forgot about my eldest._

"Hi, Ivy!" I said casually. Amy looked startled, so I waved. "We'll talk later-"

"Mother, you better get me out of this horrid pink body or I swear I'll-" I flew out of the window as fast as I could leaving the confused Amy and fuming Ivy behind me. _Heh, who has ever heard of a goddess that is afraid of her own daughters._

(Amy's P.O.V)

_Well __that__ was strange… and now I don't care. Trick time!_ I pulled Sonic's shoes, gloves, and socks off throwing them in a sort of line from the door to the bed. I went to my chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of my underwear and slid it on Sonic's head. With an evil grin, I pulled my own gloves, boots, and pink, fuzzy socks off. Throwing them in a similar fashion to how I threw his. Since, I forgot to make my bed, it was easy to get Sonic totally in, and fake the slept in recently look.

Envy giggled as I hesitated at this next part. I pulled off my dress, crumpled it up and tossed it at the foot of the bed. I started to climb in bed with the hedgehog of my dreams, but Envy had to say something…

"Hey, don't you think that…I don't know…maybe you forgot to remove the rest of your clothing, perhaps." She was grinning ear to ear, fangs showing, and laying on her bed in the mirror head propped on her fists, swinging her feet behind her amused.

"Ok, you have to be kidding."

"You want it to seem that you and him really had sex right?" she waved a hand in front of her in a gesture for me to get on with it. My ears flattened against my head and I whined a bit, but I took my bra off and threw it on a lamp. I quickly slid under the covers, and removed my underwear, stuffing them in an easily accessible location (in my pillow case). "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Y-yeah I-I can." She shook her head at me and climbed into her completely empty bed. I gulped a little, and slid closer to him. I positioned myself in his arms, and put my headband in his hand. Now I was laying under the sheets, completely exposed, and touching him. _He is a little excited…_I could feel something pressing into my thigh_…Ok a lot excited! I think this was a bad idea…_ I heard my sister grunt and then I felt very, very…Zzzz…..

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

I could feel the sun's warmth on my back, but I don't feel like opening my eyes just yet. I just had the most wonderful dream about Amy, and as usual I had my morning erection as a result of the dream. I smiled lingering on the dream, although I had to get up. _I don't even remember coming home._ I yawned and started getting the feeling back in my hands again_…Wait…_I felt around a bit. One of my arms was gripping something soft and warm. My other arm was under my head and my had something in it.

I stretched slightly realizing I didn't have my shoes, and my erection was pressing against something. Then that something rubbed against me, it was probably part of my dream. I sniffed…rose musk and sweat. My eyes snapped open expecting the figments of my overactive imagination to disappear. Boy was I wrong.

I almost screamed at the sight of a sleeping Amy in my face. The sheets where pulled up to her chin, and she was drooling slightly. I have to admit she is beautiful when she is asleep. She used to always curl up against me to sleep, I really miss that. _Well she is here now._ Moving my arm that I had wrapped around her to wipe away her drool, I realized something_…Where is that cloth feeling of her dress…or nightgown for that matter?_

My hand moved gingerly up from her lower back to her neck, feeling for her dress_…a bra?…_

_n-n-nothing!_ I looked at the thing in my hand_…her headband!_ I dropped it, it bounced off the pillow hitting her on her head, then slid down her pillow. She moaned and nuzzled against me. I felt myself go red. _Nope she defiantly isn't wearing any form of top._

I scratched my head. "What the…?" I whispered pulling what ever was on my head off. _Panties!_ "Please, oh, please, don't tell me we did." I silently prayed to the gods. I leaned up slightly to see over her sleeping form. _Oh, shit!…We did!…_My stuff was mingled with hers and it made a beeline strait to were we are now. Although, something did catch my attention. I squinted to see what it was on the lampshade. "Well…there's her bra…" I looked at the foot of the bed, "and…her dress."

I slumped back under the sheets, my mind and body confused to if I should be stressed out or excited. Meaning that the erection I had was now only half the size. _And worse of all I can't remember a damn thing…Oh, great now I sound like Shadow. _And I seemed to come up with jokes in the middle of this crisis. Amy seemed to wake up when I wrapped my arm back around her, subconsciously. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled weakly, "Hey, Blue…" She nuzzled against me and gasped a little, "Can't we wait for later for that? I'm still tired." _Oh, by the gods! That confirms it!_ _I just screwed up her safety._ _And her. _Now I was in full worry mode. _What if Eggman tries harder to get to her to get to me. What if any other enemy finds out. What if…what if Scourge catches wind of her…who knows what that bastard would do to her. What if he-_

All my thoughts were stopped, Amy seemed to prove that she wasn't as tired as she said she was. She giggled as she heard my gasp, and continued her little exploration of my weak spots. I so did not expect something like this from Amy. She stopped for a second, looked up at me, and smirked. I sweat-dropped. _That's not good._ She continued looking at me eyes full of mischievousness and that evil looking smirk frozen on her face. At first I didn't feel it, thinking it was just goose bumps. After awhile I couldn't help but feel it. She was stroking me. I wanted to say 'Stop that!', but my body didn't want her to. I moaned and felt the pleasure.

"Oh, what the hell." I sighed, flipped her on her back. Flinging the blankets back, I could see my prize. She blushed full force and tried to cover herself. I straddled her, pinning her hands above her head at the same time. Kissing her neck caused her to squeal a little. I felt the pulse in her wrists, I sat up a little to look into her eyes. Surprise…Embarrassment…Fear. Then it hit me. "Amy how drunk were we?" Releasing her hands, she covered herself up instantly. She didn't answer.

_I didn't have anything but a Dr. Pepper and a couple nonalcoholic drinks. _I found out a long time ago me and alcohol didn't agree with each other (world's worst hangover). I slid off of her and gave her access to the blankets again. She quickly grabbed them and pulled them up to her chin. "So…we didn't…" She just shook her head reaching inside her pillow case and pulling out a blue thong. "…and I just started something…now." She nodded then dove under the blankets.

_Great now I know what Shadow meant..._

**Flashback:**

After Amy excused herself from our group at the bar, I just had to tease Shadow.

"So, Shadow. You actually let Amy drive your motorcycle?" I asked raising my eyebrows emphasizing a couple words heavily. I was rewarded with him spitting, whatever drink he had, in my face.

"Hey, you would've too if you were in my shoes!!" he shouted as I wiped my face off. He took another drink to calm his nerves, "Besides…for some…strange…reason…I couldn't say no to the woman…" I started laughing at how his words and his eyes seemed to drift else where. "WHAT?!" his voice cracked, which received even more laughter from me.

I pointed at him still laughing my head off, "You just did something way out of character, Shadow." His ears laid back and he took another drink, to keep from strangling me.

"She isn't a stupid girl any more, if you haven't realized. A good woman can change any guy in the few moments she is with him." he pointed his drink toward me before taking another swig. I stared at him, mouth agape, and feeling my eye twitch. _That was…strange…and poetic._ _You wouldn't know poetic if it bit you in the ass. _I shook my head riding myself of the random thoughts that tried to take over. "She has grown up," he shrugged, "She was able to play with my…feelings with her body… and made you faint when her dress nearly fell off in front of you!" I shook my head at his silliness, passing it off as words from a drunk. He stuck a lit cigarette in his mouth and smirked, "You'll see, faker. You'll see."

**End Flashback**

Here I am staring at Amy, who just poked her head back above the covers, and cursing my stupid assumptions. I reached behind me and grabbed her dress. I handed it to her, scratching my head, "I-I-I'm s-sorry, Amy, I assumed we…I mean, you made it seem that we…"

"You mean I made it seem that we had sex, and you thought that since we've already done it and you couldn't remember what it felt like we could do it again." She sighed dropping the blankets and pressing the dress against herself. "So if I hadn't of froze I would be in heaven by now." The look she gave me was far from the innocent Amy I knew, her voice and way of speaking was too. She teared up, "Its not your fault," she tried to bat away her tears with her eyelashes, "but if I was older I wouldn't have been so scared and froze like that." I straitened up and scooted next to her, wiping away the loose tears.

"If you were older, I wouldn't be so uncomfortable with the fact you liked me and I-" _Shit! I almost said it._ "Also no one would be afraid of you putting yourself in danger so much."

She looked puzzled, "And you what, Blue?"

"What?"

"You said 'you liked me and I-'. So what about you?" as she quoted me she mimicked my voice to a 'T'.

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing. Just forget that part."

(Amy's P.O.V.)

I felt really stupid…and embarrassed. Here I am sitting on my bed with nothing on but my blue thong and my dress blocking Sonic's view of my breasts…or rather the lack of them ( c-cups aren't something you can brag about). Yet I felt slightly daring and I trusted Sonic's judgment.

"Sonic?" It didn't come out but a whisper, but my feelings for him were in my voice.

"Yes?" he looked at me guiltily.

"Could you do me a favor?"

He looked in my eyes, his face was red, and he gave me a weak smile, "Sure, Ames. What can I do you for?" There was that stupid nickname, the one he uses to turn me into some guy so he can ignore the fact I am female.

I looked down shyly, drawing shapes in the blanket with my finger, "Well its really two favors." He guided my chin up, with a gloveless finger, so I was looking into his eyes.

"What is your first?" he sounded like Shadow did the other day when I asked if I could drive. I was going to test this…

"Kiss me." I whispered. I couldn't help but blush as soon as I said it. Plus I knew he wouldn't.

To my surprise he leaned forward, and I closed my eyes. At first I thought he was going to give me a peck, but soon his lips parted and his tongue traced my lips, wishing to be let in. I parted my lips and turned my head slightly. He also had a taste: Chili-dogs and a slight taste of some kind of vegetables. _Maybe he had V8 juice._

I felt his right hand on my back, pulling me on his lap (once again, straddling, just in a kneeling position), pressing me against him. His other hand was rubbing up my leg, to my butt, and back to my leg. I gasped when I felt something poking me. He was horny again. He had a different look in his eyes, it was kind of…scary and…cute at the same time. My arms went around his neck, as if they had minds of their own. He pulled my dress, which I just draped across myself, and threw it to the floor. I pressed against his chest in embarrassment, he seemed to like that and pulled me in for another kiss. A mind fogging kiss.

A few minutes later, I pulled away but not far enough for him to be able to see me. I didn't want to stop, but Sonic was trying to pull off my thong. He was panting heavily. _I think he forgot he needed oxygen._ I could tell, past my random thoughts, that he didn't want to stop either, by the way he tried pulling me back to him.

"No, Sonic! I-I-I'm not ready. If we continue we'll end up doing something more than kissing." I said holding his hands in between us, "I my love you enough to do…'it' but I-I'm not sure if…I don't think that I…"

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

She was struggling with what she had to say, and kept me from touching anything but her hands and my own legs. _I __do__ want her. I want to pin her down and-and…am I really thinking this way about Amy? My Amy, who I swore to protect. My Amy, who wants me to marry her at 13? Only if she was older, this wouldn't feel so wrong. _All of a sudden, every thing seem to crash into one another making my stomach twist. Guilt. It flowed through my veins, my muscles, my thoughts. I couldn't even look into her beautiful green eyes.

"I-I-I-" _Shit! Now __I__ can't talk! _I swallowed, but my mouth was dry. _I'm failing to protect her. _My ears drooped, if I didn't have a reputation to keep I would've cried.

"It's alright, Sonic. I'm not ready…and…I probably won't be for a long time." She looked in my eyes, "I want to but…you would be thinking…"

"That I would be taking advantage of you." I turned my face to the partly open window. I felt her release my hands and get off my lap. "I'm 16 and you're still just a kid at 13. Well…in a few days you'll be 14, but…"

I heard clothes rustling, she said something but it was muffled. Turning to her, I see her trying to pull her dress over her head. It was caught in her quills.

**Rrrriiiipp!!**

"DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!" Amy half-growled, half-screeched while examining the tear on the right seam of her dress.

I felt myself sweat-drop and my ears laid back, "Heh, err…what were you saying?"

She turned to me tears welling up in her eyes, "If I was your age and didn't stop when we were on the verge of sex, you would like me." I shrugged. _She is right in a way, but I've always liked her._

"Well, yah, if you put it that way…I would of." Wrong answer. She stared at me and tears began to roll. "Um…Amy I didn't mea-" She interrupted me by laughing, well chuckling. It sounded painful and strained. _You done it now dumbass. Here comes the hammer._

"Well, Sonic, I would have never guessed," Her voice was pained and her eyes faded, and weren't the lively, beautiful, green orbs I was used to.

I heard another voice coming from Amy's vanity mirror, and to my horror it was really someone that looked like Amy but…evil. "Seems to me that all men are the same. All they want from women is sex." she said mockingly, "I thought Shadow proved it to you. Now do you believe now that your 'beloved' has shown you exactly the same." Amy's head hung for the moment I looked at her, I turned back toward the mirror. The purple hedgehog's eyes were glowing yellow as she walked toward me. She smirked showing off sharp fangs.

"What the hell?!"

"Apparently you can see my sister too."

"Amy. Shut-up and run him OUT!" _Man, please, be some sort of nightmare. _I turned to Amy who had closed her eyes to brush back her quills away from her face. Her eyes snapped open and her quills spiked up in defense mode. Her eyes were a glowing yellow, slitted. She smiled, showing me fangs that I knew she didn't have earlier, as she slinked her way to me. I stood up, backing away from her. When my back was against the far wall, she pressed herself close and stroked my cheek. Her head tilted to her left.

"Hey, Sonic. Do you want to know my second favor?" I was frozen and couldn't speak. She leaned closer showing me her fangs and hissed lightly, "Run."

* * *

Jinx: Did you like it?

Mutt: (rereads) Sooo...who's the fly that Envy calls 'mother'?

Jinx: (sighs) I'll get to it, I'll get to it.

Mutt: (gets handed a que card and starts to read alloud) If you like or think Jinx should of added something please tell us in a review. (throws card away and taps screen) HELLO?! We know you people read this so review, Jinx crys easy-

Jinx: Hey, don't tell them that.

Mutt: -so review for her sake. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx: Whew! Sorry folks, schools hard and I've figgured out never let Mutt type.

Mutt: Hey! Just because I never learned how doesn't mean pick on me.

Jinx: Anyway hope you like this chapter people and thanks for all those reviews including the ones sent to me by e-mail, but I would like you to review them like everyone else, 'cuz my mailbox is full.

Mutt: I really didn't realize this story was that popular. But you all have proven me wrong. -hands Jinx 20 bucks-

Jinx: Thank you. And if you like to help me prove Mutt wrong again...I'm shooting for...4 more reviews from different people.

Mutt: -sweat drops- You're just dieing for reviews aren't you?

Jinx: Yep! Now to the story!

* * *

Chapter Four

(Knuckles's P.O.V.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Sonic as he stumbled down stairs trying to put on his shoes. He scrambled out the door when Amy made it down stairs.

"Whoa, Amy. What you do to scare him like that?" I asked chuckling slightly.

She looked at me with her great big green eyes full of laughter, "First I had him think we had sex, and he believed it." She smiled slightly, "But you should hear his side tomorrow."

I shrugged, "Fine." I put back the book, "Wait…Did you say…" I turned toward her, "sex?!"

She picked up her notebook and walked toward her sewing room, "Make sure everyone is out for me before you leave. All of you can pick up your clothes tomorrow."

I sweat-dropped, "O-K…" I kicked Espio and picked Tails up by the tails. Espio was the color of the floor, but now he was a plaid and crumpled up holding himself.

"Damn…you!" he hissed in pain.

"Knuckles, let me go." wined a sleepy Tails.

"Let's go." I growled, dragging them both out.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

**10:45 p.m. that night**

I stretched and yawned. I folded up the last piece of clothing I made for the guys. I looked at my clock, "Damn, it's that late?" I even made me a new set of pajamas for myself. I put them on knowing they were extra baggy. I straitened out my bed and crawled in.

"Only a few days, sis. Only a few more freaking days." whispered my reflection. I was about to drift off when…

**Brrring, Brrring!**

I opened one eye and reached for the phone. "Hello, this is Amy Rose. How may I kill you for waking me up?"

"Err…Sorry, Amy. I just wanted to make sure you stopped and went to bed." Knuckles sounded genuinely concerned for me.

"Why, Knuckles. I didn't know you cared." I was really annoyed.

"Oh, its nothing. Heh, by the way Sonic told his story. Man he really had to be drunk."

"Really? What do you mean? What did he tell you?" _Now I'm curious._

"He said you were a vampire, and you're going to kill him for not liking you at your currant age." I didn't say anything so he continued. "Hey, don't worry about him. He just likes…older women." He was trying to cheer me up but Knuckles always ends up making things worse.

"Well, thanks, Red. I feel a whole lot better." my words practically dripped with venom.

"I-" I pulled the wire to the phone. Rolling to my side, I chunked the phone across the room.

(A fly's P.O.V.)

I flew back in Amy's window and landed on the headboard. Envy was sprawled out on the mirror's bed, snoring loudly. Amy was tossing and turning. "Man, I wish I was 17." she sighed, after finding a position. "Then, maybe, Sonic would like me." _I can grant her one wish, since I bound both of my daughters together. Well…my 'wish' granting skills are…not so good, but I practiced variations of this wish on a rabbit, kitsune, and a bee tonight…Here goes._

(Amy's P.O.V.) **The next morning…**

"Ugh, I don't want to get up." I grunted from under my pillow. I could hear Envy…snoring. I sat up groggily. I stretched. _Something isn't right._ The pajama set I made yesterday…_Weren't these baggy last night? _They felt skintight in places.

"Huh?!" I looked in my mirror, but Envy was in the way. "Envy, wake up!" She sat bolt upright.

"Wha…who? Ok! Who's ready to die!" she growled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She looked older and her t-shirt she slept in looked shrunken like my pajamas. If I'm not mistaken her voice was slightly deeper and took on the tone of a female G.U.N. official with authority. She finished rubbing her eyes and looked at me, growling still.

"Whoa, Envy, did you have a growth spurt?"

"What do you mean me? Look at yourself." she sneered and disappeared. I saw…a dark pinkish-purple hedgehog staring back at me. I stood up to see her better. She stood up too. She was way taller than me. Her torso and legs, longer; waist, thinner. Her quills were down past her lower back, and they were hair-like in comparison. _This isn't me…She is too pretty._

"Envy, quit trying to pull the wool over my eyes!"

"I hadn't done anything…" She appeared next to my reflection, like she was standing beside me. She had a better fitting outfit. All of it in blacks, whites, and grays. "At least not yet anyway…" Her quills were spiking strait up, she seemed to be a little pinker. "Are you fascinated with my body?"

"Eww…" My voice was a deferent pitch and caught me off guard. She smirked and straiten out her shirt. As she seemed to lean toward the mirror, like she wasn't in the mirror, I noticed her eyes weren't yellow but a very light shade of green.

"If you want something to stare at, stare at your own chest." She shook her head and walked out of my view. I looked.

"Oh, by the gods! They're almost bigger than Rouge's!" That was an understatement. They were bigger than Rouge's…but all natural.

"So…What's the use of oversized mammary glands?" she flopped on the bed putting on black, combat boots on. I didn't even know the answer.

"I guess to attract boys, maybe." I kind of shrugged. She looked at me sadly.

"So when did you make the wish?"

"What do you mean?" I backed up, and sat down. She looked at the floor slow and sullenly. Then she sighed heavily.

"When did you wish to be older? I guess this was a plot you and mother came up with so I couldn't walk around freely…I was two days away…TWO FREGGIN' DAYS!" she sniffed. "I want to flirt, I want to drink. All I have ever done was wait quietly in the lost library…check on you to make sure you didn't kill us. I cannot stand being trapped in this body! You're the only one that can see me…others could but they would think they're ether drunk or going crazy." _That is why I look older…the wish I made last night. But my wishes have never came true before._

"Envy…I'm sorry I-I didn't know." She clenched her fists. Her eyes flashed bright yellow.

"Oh, well."

"Huh?! But-" She looked at me snarling, shutting me up.

"I'll make your pathetic life a living hell." She disappeared, just leaving my reflection and me. I felt like crying…or screaming. I just hurt my sister. She may not of been completely pleasant, but she was excited to walk around for once. And I took that away from her. _I'm such an idiot._ But it's not like I knew that my wish was going to be granted.

I plugged in the phone and called Rouge. I needed clothes and she was now my body type, I have no choice. The phone could be heard ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" I heard her say, "I'm working at the moment so this better be good."

"Um…Rouge, I need a favor."

"Amy?! Is that you? You sound different."

"Yes it's me." I sighed. "But I need you to do me some emergency shopping, or bring me some of your clothes." I felt stupid.

"Bring you my clothes? What happened?" she was laughing on the other end. "Did you come to your senses and burn yours?"

"Damn it, Rouge! Do I sound like I am friggin' laughing? Just bring me some clothes. And if you must know…I just had a freaking growth spurt." I felt my nails digging into my palm, almost drawing blood. She whistled shrilly on the other end.

"Mood swings much. Anyway I'll be over in a second, but my clothes are kind of…"

"I really don't care at the moment." I snapped and hung up on her. I paced my room trying to calm down. When I finally did, I called Espio.

(Espio's P.O.V.)

"Hello, the Ninja Star, Espio speaking. How may I help you?" I recited as usual, I had to stretch the cord out to hand Shadow his black coffee.

"Thanks." he mumbled taking the mug, like it was a sacred a rare medicine. "Oh, my head." I shook my head and listened to the woman on the phone.

"Rouge weren't you just here? Did you leave something?"

"I AM NOT ROUGE! It's me…Amy. By the gods, what is with you people?"

"Amy?! What's wrong?" _She never calls me, only Sonic._

"Um…nothing really bad, but…could you stall everyone for an hour or two…I over slept." She sounded different and nervous. I herd bits and pieces of Rouge's conversation earlier, so…it has to do with clothes or something like that.

"Amy, it is a little late for that. Sonic and Knuckles are already headed your way."

"Shit!" I heard her whisper. "Where's Shadow?"

"He is right in front of me." I looked at 'The Ultimate Life Form', who was suckling on his coffee as if it was going to instantly rid him of his hangover. He waved with one hand trying to tell me that he did not wish to be on the phone with the woman who caused him to drink so much.

"Could you hand him the phone?" I did so and watched him with some satisfaction as he glared at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, bu-" he begun, then his ears laid back. "I am The Ultimate Life Form. I don't take orders from stupid little bitches, like you."

_Ooh! Amy is going to kill him. _His ears drooped and he sweat dropped.

"Amy, Amy. I-I'll stop them. I will figure something out. Just…stop crying. You are supposed to yell. You know I cannot stand- Now, hey, calm down. I am going. I'm going." He shoved the phone in my hand and disappeared in a bright light. I raised the phone to my ear again.

"Thanks, Espio." she sniffed, but seemed to pick up an instantly joyful tone. "Come in an hour." She giggled and hung up.

(Rouge's P.O.V.)

I landed at Amy's doorstep shifting my duffle bag on my shoulder. I started to ring the doorbell, but I was pulled in the doorway suddenly. I screamed my surprise.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." I was shocked looking at the tall, hyperactive, pink girl in front of me, as she grabbed the duffle bag. She nearly knocked me to the ground when she yanked it off my shoulder. As she dug through the bag, I finally found words.

"Amy? What happened to you?" I could feel my eye twitching. _She is taller. Longer hair…quills…whatever. And man! Will __my__ tops even fit her?_ She looked up from the duffle bag, brushing her quills out of her face. "Honey, I don't think my tops will fit you." She blushed and stuck out her tongue and left the room with the bag.

I sat, or rather, I lounged on her sofa waiting for her to come out. Although, I can't say I was completely bored. There was a program on selling some lustrous jewels. I was almost tempted to call and buy a few. _That one's fake. Cracked. Not pretty enough. Not big enough._ None were to my liking.

"Hey, Rouge?" she called from another room.

"Yes, my pink hedgehog look-alike?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, but…how do I look?" She stepped out rather shyly. I stood up to determine if the outfit was really her. She picked out the black spandex pants with the black leather mini-skirt, and the black tube top that stops just below the breast. It showed quite a lot of her cleavage. I looked at her feet. Black boots that came up a little short from her knees. _Not bad. Needs a little something._

"Real good, but…" _Aha!_ I took off my black mini-jacket with the hood. "Here put this on." She obeyed. "Oh, wonderful! You can have the clothes if you let me do hair and make-up." I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Fine. Just don't over do it." She had a pleading look in her eyes, before she took off upstairs to what I suppose is where her bedroom is, "Oh, and I'm a hedgehog. So, I have quills."

"Technicalities, technicalities." I never quite understood hair vs. quills. They gel there quills so that they seem sharper.

"Oh, and I am not entirely sure if they are still sharp since they are longer, so…" I shoved her on, up stairs.

"Don't worry I will take care of it…hair or quills."

She sat down in front of a mahogany vanity mirror, that took up almost the entire south wall, as soon as we got to her room. I couldn't help but look around. She had a queen bed, that was loaded with fluffy comforters and overstuffed pillows. The headboard shoved up against the northern wall in the center of the room, a door leading to a bathroom on the side opposite of the oak dresser and window. The window! Large, with a small stained glass half oval, shaped like a morning sun rising over the horizon, above it. It faced the east to meet the morning sun. This made you forget that her entire room was a sickening pink and pale purple color.

"Well?" I snapped back to attention.

"Sorry. Hmm…lets see…" Since my hair is short I have no real choice but to brush it back and leave it. I absolutely love messing with other people's hair…Knuckles's is especially fun, who knew his hair was actually well taken care of and soft when it's not in dreadlocks. _I wonder what would suit her._ After some careful thought, I remembered why my hair is short…I can't do crap with it. I put it up in a medium height pony-tail. Although, she insisted that her bangs should always drape over her forehead. They turned out to drape a little over her right eye and frame her face a little better.

I leaned against the vanity mirror to get a good look at her face, to see if I should even really bother. She was one of those rare types. Not needing any cosmetics to make her look good, but she was wearing dark colors…my specialty.

I put some black eyeliner on her heavily, and some of my turquoise eye shadow. Digging through her lipstick stash I found a bloody red and a black one she used on All Hollows Eve **(Jinx's A/N: Halloween, peeps.) **last year. I dotted her lower lip slightly with black and put the red on her upper.

"Smear." I said, instinctively showing her how.

"I know how. I've only, like, done it a million times."

"Sweety, I swear if you go valley girl on me…I'll personally kick your ass. And I am wearing the right kind of boots today just to do so." She ignored me shaking her head lightly, as she leaned up to make sure it was smearing correctly.

"Needs something…Aha!" I pulled my cosmetic bag out again. "Just be glad that I went shopping earlier and bought these in bulk." I pulled out a new, oxblood colored, lip lining pencil. _Perfect!_

"OK. I'm done. What 'cha think?" Waving toward the mirror, I watched her eyes follow my hand to examine her self in the mirror. She gasped.

"Wow! I never would of thought of Egyptian style." she gasped in astonishment…again.

"Well, when I heard there was a ruby the size of an average animal on the head of a sphinx, I headed over there. Well it was just a piece of well colored glass. So I went sight seeing. Loads of pictures of these humans and cats all with this make-up style…so…I stole that idea instead." I shrugged, but she sweat dropped, giving me a slight glare. "Hey, it's in my nature. Don't hate."

She shook her head and stood up. She smiled semi-evilly as if she had an idea of some sort. She did a slight twirl and pulled some of my moves. She then winked and blew a kiss to the mirror. "Sonic, ya gotta like me now." _She never gives up._ I giggled a bit remembering when I was 17.

**Flashback:**

I was looking at my reflection wavering in a pond. I touched my smashed pig-like nose, and tried to brush my stringy black hair. I was just another stupid, ugly, black vampire bat. I sighed, "Why doesn't anyone like me?" My voice harsh and high pitched, continued to mock me. I know the reason and threw a rock into the pond, breaking the water's calmness and further distorting my reflection. I stood up dejectedly and walked farther into the forest. I kicked a tree cutting it down with ease.

"Hey!" I jumped. Turning to the voice. It was only a human in a sari with the thickest veil possible on.

"Sorry." I mumbled and kept walking. The human grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't walk off from me. You have real talent you could do some real good." She was a tall human that had brown, almost black, eyes. Most of her skin was covered except for her hands and eyes.

"You're just saying that to make fun of me." I knew their kind, compliment you then turn around and talk awfully about you behind your back later.

"Nonsense if anyone shall be made fun of, it should be me." She said pointing to herself.

"Yah, right!" I shoved her away and continued walking in to the depths of the forest.

"Here let me show you…" I turned around and she took off the veil and brushed her mouse brown bangs back. She had black stripes on her forehead, that looked like demon horns that started at her hairline and turned toward each other, a little above her eyes. Their was a horizontal stripe under both eyes and a thin one connected it to another sharp looking stripe that turned toward each other at her chin. They looked like tiger stripes, especially the one that was on her neck. She turned around and she shook her mouse brown cat-like tail. She smiled at me with sharp cat-like, almost vampire-like, teeth. "See?" I admit I was surprised, but she was still pretty.

I sighed, "Well at least you're not ugly and flat-chested like me." She shook her head and snapped. A puff of smoke engulfed me.

I couldn't draw breath. Sharp searing pain pulsed through my body like blood. I almost screamed out if my vocal cords didn't hurt so much. The pain stop almost as suddenly as it came. As soon as I could breath and stop shaking I looked at her. She smiled softly.

"What the hell was that?!" She didn't answer but produced a full length mirror with the snap of a finger. I glanced at the mirror, but did a double take in shock. I looked in the mirror and making sure it was really me. I was completely opposite. I had white hair, a nice figure, a pretty face, and…oh thank the goddess…boobs the size of melons! I looked like a fruit bat, and I completely ignored the fact I didn't have as much fur as I was supposed to. "C-c-can I stay this way, Miss…" I looked at her pleadingly.

"Its Aurora, and yes you can." She held out her hand, I shook it.

"Wait…" I looked up at her in horror. _A humanish woman who can cause _m_ystical transformations._ "Aurora? You mean the goddess of mischief and trickery, that can shape shift? A-and..." She smiled evilly and nodded cutting me off.

"Since you shook hands, I have to ask you to find me the most pretty, most valuable, the most precious jewel in all of Mobius, before you wed."

"What if I don't?"

She shrugged, "It's a toss up between telling your husband-to-be one of your secrets, taking away this beauty, or just killing you on the spot. Or maybe I'll do just the first two…Depends on my mood." She smiled. "But I don't think you'll let me down. So enjoy your new look." Her eyes danced with amusement and mischief.

I hugged her hopping around, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" I released her and flew off screaming at the top of my lungs, "You people have to like me now!" I did a barrel roll before heading to that big city I was always afraid to go to.

**End Flashback.**

_If I only took her seriously I wouldn't be in such a jam. Who knew she was also the mother of Chaos and the emeralds, certainly not Knux. At least that trip to Egypt really wasn't a complete waste of time. I learned quite a lot about her there. But- _I rolled off my glove, looking at my simple engagement ring, and rolled back up my glove. "I hope she doesn't show." I muttered under my breath.

"What, Rouge?" Amy stopped playing around and looked at me. I jumped and scratched my head, nervously.

"Oh, nothing. I just um…was remembering…something…" Amy cocked her head slightly so she could see with both eyes, her eyes danced with a certain familiarity.

"Oh, okay." She smiled her innocent smile that most 17 year old girls have to learn to fake.

* * *

Jinx: -sad kitten eyes- Are you gonna review.

Mutt: Geez you sound... I don't know desperate.

Jinx: It's 'cause I am.

Mutt: Oh...


	5. Chapter 5

Jinx: Okay, Mutt brought it to my attention that no one knows why I underline some things and not just put it in italics to emphasize words.

Mutt: You didn't have to put it like that. I just asked why.

Jinx: Anyway, the reason I haven't posted was, one, Curse the people who invented parental controls, where people forget how to turn them off. Two, I busted three computers. Oops… Three, I procrastinate.

Mutt: _And_ she has been working on three other stories. She has been helping me with my writing skills. Yeah, not much improvement… All I could think of was a strange story about high school and Sonic. Strange combo but first chapter coming soon.

Jinx: The other stories are a secret since I'm working with Mutt and my BFF. But if you want to know about either of them send me an e-mail. Also all of you have to thank Starthehedgecat since she is posting my chapters for me since I still can't get around the parental blocks.

Chapter 5

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

"Shadow! We have been running around for almost an hour. If Lardbutt really had a new robot causing trouble in town we would have seen it…oh I don't know… the first _hundred_ times we searched the city!" I shouted, and screeched to a halt. I checked my watch, "Shit! Amy's gonna kill us if we don't get there." I grabbed my ears and sank to the ground on my knees, overplaying it a bit but it gets the message across. "And now we don't even have an excuse to get us out of it."

Shadow stopped and looked around worriedly. _Finally, he understands the situation._ He scratched his head, "Fine, but…" he snapped his fingers, "I know a short cut."

"Wait!" Knuckles cried, finally catching up. He leaned against the nearest tree, clutching his sweat soaked and heaving chest. "Let me…catch…my breath." He sank down in the shade.

"UGH!" I leaned against a tree rapidly losing my patience. I folded my arms and tapped my foot. _I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! SOO DEAD!! She's gonna skin me alive and use my fur as a throw rug. _Occasionally I glanced at my watch. "Sha-" I started angrily, but after a quick look around, "-dow? Uh…Where'd he go?"

Knuckles was sprawled out on the ground spread-eagle, still breathing heavily. "W-water…" Shadow appeared mumbling to himself, holding three bottles of water, glaring at a receipt.

"Here," there was edge still in his voice as he tossed a bottle to Knuckles and another to me. I juggled it a bit trying to get a hold of the gift I wasn't entirely ready to receive. I dropped it, and had to stoop down and pick it up. "Imbecile!"

"Hey, I didn't…"

"Not you!" Shadow snapped, then rubbed his temples. "The damn sales clerk." Brushing off the dirt, I unscrewed the cap. Guzzling it while I listened to Shadow complain of an almost normal matter. "Can you believe he charges 12 rings for one bottle of water? Its probably water scooped up from the puddles in the alleyway."

"GAH! That's gross, Shadow!" I grimaced, gagged, and recapped the water and tossed it in a recycling bin nearby. I then glanced at Knuckles who was still taking long droughts from it. "Didn't you hear him?"

"I don't…care."

"No wonder they call you the red mutt. You'll drink from anywhere."

"I'm not…a mutt!" he tried to be angry but being out of breath couldn't sound it.

"Knuckles, I'm beginning to think you're out of shape." Shadow smirked, taking a shallow sip. "Have you been shirking your duties of guarding the Master Emerald, to chase a fancy?"

Knuckles stood strait up in a fighting stance. Forgetting the water bottle in his right hand, he fisted his gloved hands tight. "I am NOT, by far, out of shape! The Master Emerald is always safe. Why the sudden interest in it? Let me tell you right here and now. If you so much as set foot on my island, you'll be mistaken for an unfortunate black hedgehog, flattened on the speedway." He growled, with new found energy.

"Alright." Shadow agreed without interest, looking at the water through it's plastic container. "But since you're up and seem to have caught your second wind…are you ready to go?" I was still reeling from what just happened. Shadow played Knuckles' gullibility and willingness to guard the Master Emerald like a fine tuned violin.

Knuckles looked at his crushed bottle and the contents on the ground, and pouted. "Fine, I'm ready."

"Finally."

Shadow took off and we followed. Minutes later we were booking it near the river. I slowed down so Knuckles could catch up and so I wouldn't slip and fall in the river. I turned so I could see if Knuckles was following and…

SMACK!!

"Shadow! Damn it!" I grabbed my nose, starting to tear. "Ow. Warn somb'un b'fore yob stop!" I released my nose, "Geeze!" I glared at him

He was on his cell phone, ears drooped. "So are you ready, now?" He looked surprised and angry, "What…Rouge? Why is _she_ there?" He pulled the phone from his ear.

I could barely hear Rouge yell, "And what is so wrong with me being here?! HMM?"

He growled, putting the phone back to his head, "Nothing…"

Knuckles caught up…finally… "What about Rouge?"

Shadow hung up and opened his mouth to say something, but a branch cracked above us. It was all a blur. Even for me! But a thin branch with a squirrel, about 6 years old, attached to it landed on ol' Shad's head.

"Sorry, Mister." the very jittery squirrel apologized, hopping up. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a t-shirt that said: Not Weird. _Wired!_

Shadow looked like he was seeing stars. He was laying down, with his quills embedded into the ground. I looked over to Knuckles, who was trying to hold back laughter. We both broke out laughing.

"Whoa…Mr. hedgehog person…" said the squirrel pointing at Shadow, "you look just like my sister!"

I couldn't help laughing harder, my sides felt like they were busting. Shadow sat up with a whole section of dirt and grass clinging to his quills. "Wha?!" he mumbled in confusion while holding his head. I couldn't breath, I was laughing so hard.

"Hi! I'm Comet." the squirrel said excitedly, extending his hand for Shadow to shake. Shadow slapped it away and the boy couldn't take it. Comet broke out in tears, and zoomed up a tree.

"Wow, Shadow. Harsh!" I said wiping away a tear.

(Comet's P.O.V.)

"Tosca!" I shouted through hot tears. I rapidly knocked on her workshop door. My kitsune sister answered her door finally after the 36th knock.

"What is it, Comet?" she was annoyed, her three arctic-blue tails swirled. Seeing my distress she picked me up and hugged me, "Better?" I nodded and she set me down. "What's the problem, Speedster?"

"There are three men near the river and the one who looks like big sis…hates me." I sniffed. I may not actually be 6 but I can act the part.

(Tosca's P.O.V.)

I felt my ears droop and I sweat dropped, "Grreeaat, making new friends." I gave the squirt another look. "They scared you good, huh?

He wiped his eyes, "No! They scared me bad. Not good." I reached in my mini-fridge, with my center tail, and pulled out a Redbull. I patted his head, smiled, and handed him his most favorite drink in the world.

"I'll take care of them." I stepped out grabbing my leather jacket. I locked my shop door, and started to fly off, tying my hair back.

"ThankyouTosca! YouknowKatanawouldnever --" When he gets excited, his words run together so I don't even try to listen.

Flying towards the river and landing on a treetop, I finally spotted them. Since that incident a few jobs ago in that scientist's lab…Dr…Eggman or something like that…well it gave me a few extraordinary powers, why not use a few…

(a fly's P.O.V.)

I always seem to be in the right place at the right time. Sonic and Shadow were fighting…verbally, Knuckles was looking at something under his glove, and an icy-blue, three tailed kitsune just, literally, disappeared…_literally_! I landed on a berry bush to watch things unfold.

I saw the leaves part in the tree and thought I heard giggling. _Well there _she _is._

"Shut the hell up, already! Damn!" Shadow shouted in Sonic's face, "He landed on my skull, so therefore I had the right to brush off the damn kid!"

Sonic stepped backwards and waved a hand in front of his nose, "PU! Shadow, haven't you ever heard of mouthwash?!"

Shadow reared back his fist to hit Sonic, but stopped and turned. Sonic sighed from relief…

WHAM!

Sonic went flying and Shadow shook his left hand. "Never let your guard down, faker. You should've been glad that I didn't just blow the kids brain out, and let it lie." He growled.

SPLOOSH! Heh, HA, HA!

Man, I love this chick! She snuck up behind Knuckles and shoved him in the river. It caused me to end up laughing, too. Knuckles shot straight out of the water with a fish clinging to one of his dreadlocks and one huge fish, with sharp carnivorous teeth, chomped away at his twice bent or broken tail. I started to laugh harder, which forced my original shape, and I fell into the bush.

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

I was sweat dropping as Knuckles ran around screaming like a little girl. Sonic came back in a kind of drunken daze. And on top of that _I_ was going crazy. I could hear the laughter of nonexistent women. I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"Someone get this fish off my ass!" shouted Knuckles.

"Okay…right after the earthquake stops." Sonic mumbled sliding down the trunk of a tree.

I turned around and proceeded to hit my head against the nearest tree. I did this three times, then someone placed their hand in my forehead's way.

"Stop it, Shadow." a familiar voice said. I spun around.

"M-M-Maria?" I stuttered, "No it can't be." I backed up against the tree, that I was previously hitting. She sounded and looked exactly like Maria…minus the cat tail and tiger markings.

"Yes, I _was_ the Maria you knew, but my name is Aurora." she smiled, removed a ring and a few bracelets that had some chaos power to them. She placed them into a strange bag and closed it. Her hair and eyes immediately turned brown.

"B-b-but…" This was giving my brain a workout. She bent down slightly and patted my head like Maria used to.

"So did you protect the world from ol' pinch face?"

"Uh…"

"Black Doom." I nodded. "Good 'cause I would have had to explain to him why I didn't complete his mission." she sighed in relief. "Although, I might still have to in another 50 years." she grimaced.

"Huh?!" I was confused. Sonic snapped out of it and started helping Knuckles. She raised her hand freezing time. "Whoa!" my voice echoed slightly. Chaos Control.

"They were distracting…ah-ha! There she is!" She pointed to a half visible fox. "Oh, anyway. To get some things straight: I _was_ the Maria you knew, but I am _not_…lets repeat…_not_ Maria. She died when she was 5. Black Doom asked me to become her for…a personal reward… So I lived her life, pretending to have N.I.D.S. went through several treatments. He had the professor create you, him thinking you were the cure and Blacky shaping you into his warrior. Although, the Doom-dude created an opposite from your shape and created…Light. Light was accidentally woken up a couple weeks before you. But after you and Light were born, I was shoved into a room that slowed time with you two. And…" She looked around. "Where _is_ Light."

I folded my arms and glared at her. "I wouldn't be caught dead with _him_. Besides you can't possibly be Maria."

"Okay, let me say this once more. I RAISED YOU AND YOUR OLDER BROTHER!! SO I _AM_ MA-RI-A!!" She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

**Flashback:**

"Shadow!" Maria shouted from another room. I was about 5 or 6. Hiding behind the couch, I thought I found the cleverest of hiding places. I saw her walk in, from between the white cushions. She had my brother beside her, rubbing his eyes with his balled up red fists, the black streaks on his hands were covered in soot. So was the burnt and broken bi-plane toy that Maria was carrying. She sat the toy down on the coffee table, folded her arms, and tapped her foot. I stepped out from behind the couch, head hung low. "Dark Shadow Hedgehog, why did you break your brother's toy?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Err…" I couldn't come up with anything. She took my arm and took me to my room. "Maria, I didn't mean to it just…" She pulled out her jewelry box from under my pillow. "Uh-oh…"

"Yeah, 'Uh-oh'. Why do you have my jewelry box?" She still hasn't released my arm, which means only one thing. If I didn't think fast I was going to get a spanking.

"I was curious what was in the box…I pulled out those blue things and…all I did was look at Light's plane and…boom!" Light was in the doorway, he was only a few weeks older than me, but Maria said we were twins. I never saw how…he was red with black, were I was black with red.

"Yeah, right! You always make up stories to get out of trouble." He was shooed out by Maria and she looked back at me. "No fair! You never punish him for anything."

"Like Light said, I'm not going to punish you." I sighed my relief. "But next time you ask before taking things." she picked up the box and turned to door, "Just apologize to your brother."

**End Flashback.**

"M-Maria?"

"You were always the dumbass of the family." she mumbled, scratching her head and smiling.

"Yeah…" I said without thinking. _Wait a second._ "Hey!"

"Yep, it's you, Shad. Ya don't have to prove it." she said as she patted my head, shaking hers. I growled a little, yet she picked me up like a rag doll and hugged me.

"Let me go, vile woman!" She gave me a noogie, causing all my quills to stick strait up, then released me. She smiled and time began again.

"OW!" the girl yelped as she walked from the tree, holding her head, "SON-OF-A…" she looked up noticing we were staring. She release her head with one hand and waved. "Hi!"

"Who the hell are you two?!" Sonic yelled pulling the last fish off of Knuckles' ass. He was hugging a tree for support while Sonic pulled it.

Jinx: Well…it was short and sounded slapped together in seconds…but I did promise myself to edit it no more than 13 times so…

Mutt: It kinda' doesn't have that _flow_...

Jinx: -jumps up and down in a hyper moment- Review please! And give a hug or a can of tuna to Starthehedgecat.

Mutt: Ugh…tuna!


	6. Chapter 6

Jinx: -happy dance- Alright, new chapter!

Mutt: -sucks on throbbing fingers- Ow…my fingers hurt…why make me type again?

Jinx: -thumps Mutt in the ear- 'Cause you're a bum. Enjoy the read, my peeps!

* * *

Chapter 6

(Aurora's P.O.V.)

"Who are you two?!" Sonic asked while franticly trying to throw the piranha back in the river. It attempted to take something back home with it, but he managed to toss it back in.

"You asked that already." the icy blue fox girl pointed out plopping down against a tree. She stretched and placed her hands behind her head, like a cushion. I sighed, walked over to him, and stuck out my hand.

"Uh…" He just stared. I bent down to his eye level.

"What's wrong, people on this planet not shake hands anymore?" I giggled when he hesitantly took my hand. "My name is Aurora Rose."

"Rose?!" he, Shadow, and Knuckles shouted in surprise. My ears were ringing.

"Well either I'm famous in this world or my daughter still goes by my last name." I grumbled, rubbing the feeling back into my ears. Knuckles stepped up and bowed. "Hello, what's this?"

"You are Aurora, the lovely trickster goddess, that created the different emeralds of many worlds, including the Master Emerald of this planet, are you not? The one who left us 14 years ago?" he asked never looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I _am_ Aurora Rose the trickster goddess." I was flattered, but I scratched my head embarrassed, "Making the emeralds were really a mistake…"

"Maria?" Shadow squeaked, like a child to a mother.

"Shadow, I'm not your mommy. I prefer to go by my _real _name and status." Subconsciously, my hand rested on my hip, as my tail swished, expressing how annoyed I was. He turned away from everyone, folded his arms. He was embarrassed, but didn't want to show it.

"Humph…"

"Fine, what is it, Shadow?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Ugh!"

"I think he was wondering about how the emeralds were a mistake." the girl sighed from her relaxed position.

"Err…Well…I was trying to find a way to get rid of excess energy, while I was pregnant, so I channeled it through gem making-"

"The Emeralds were around for hundreds of years!" Knuckles disagreed.

"I've made gems since I could conjure up emotional energy. And for your info, hun, I was pregnant for 750 years."

"Ooh…talk about mood swings! You must've been the life of the party." the fox girl winced. _Ha, the fox girl thought she was funny. _She hopped up and dusted herself off. "So…that means a year to you is every 1,000 years, I suppose." Shadow went cross-eyed slightly and was trying to count on his fingers, by tapping each on his arm, discreetly. Knuckles scratched his head, and Sonic wrote something in the dirt with a stick quickly, nodded, then kicked more dirt over it.

"Yeah. Your pretty good at math, aren't you?" She nodded. "Are you good at genetics?" She nodded, grinning this time. _Now to stump her._ "Explain to me how, when I mated with a mortal man, from my home world, that I ended up with hedgehog offspring of this world, 750 years later."

"Oh…I don't know that one…" she scratched her head in thought. "It might have to do more with spiritual beliefs more that genetics. Maybe since you're an ancient goddess, uh…not to be rude. But just maybe you're mate was reincarnated into this world as a hedgehog, and as your 'offspring' continued to develop it took to their father's species."

"Dammit! Thought I had you." I stomped my foot in mock anger, then I folded my arms and pouted.

"It wasn't all that hard, my species of fox ages the same way sort of…although I hope I'm not pregnant _that_ long when or if I ever do."

"Who are you?"

"Tosca, explosive expert and thief extraordinaire, of the Dark Mercenaries, at your service." she bowed, then seemed to remember something, from the thoughtful look on her face. She turned to Shadow. "Hey, dude." Shadow didn't respond. "Dude, who looks like my sister. Yo, black and red freak!"

Shadow growled at her, as Sonic and Knuckles laughed. They were pounding the ground and clutching their bellies. I couldn't help but giggle a bit as well.

"Oh, hey! I remember you…" she trailed off. She wrinkled her nose, folded her arms trying to stay still to think. Her tails were the only disobedient things, they swished slowly behind her, curling and intertwining slightly then somehow passing each other. It was hypnotic…then she snapped her fingers when she finally remembered. "You're the guy who helped my sister buy that package of condoms."

"Excuse me?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, as the two immature idiots laughed their butts off. Oh, who am I kidding, I had to stifle a giggle or two behind a hand.

"Yeah, that's how she reacted when the boy, on the bus, asked her to buy it for him. Although she was embarrassed as hell when you helped. As soon as she handed it to the dude she said if he asked her again she would personally neuter him on the spot. It was _so _an empty threat, since we were hired to guard the bus." She had a big smile on her face as she snapped her fingers, making small electrical sparks appear and disappear. "Funny thing though, she was flirting _heavily_ with you and tried to keep you from seeing what she was buying."

**At Amy's…finally…**

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I was beginning to get impatient. I want to see Amy, and apologize_. It may've been a dream, but I want her to know how I feel._

Knock, KNOCK, Knock.

_Even if the other guy's are watching._

KNOCK, KNOCK, Knock.

_It's not like Eggman is watching or anything. Maybe I should propose…Wait! I don't have a ring! I don't even have enough rings to buy a ring…Ha, that sounds funny. Dude, focus. _I was so into my own thoughts I almost didn't hear Rouge say that I could come in.

"Amy?" I looked around, Rouge was lounging on the couch eating some grapes and watching some T.V. program advertising jewelry. "Rouge, where's Amy?"

"Rouge?" I jumped when I heard Knuckles. Heh, forgot I had three other people behind me.

"Hey, Knucklehead." Knuckles shoved me out of the way and pounced on her. "No, _my_ grapes. Mine!" she giggled, trying to keep the grapes away.

"Give me one." he was reaching for the grapes in her extended hand. Me and Shadow looked at each other confused. We both knew he could just grab some…grapes that is…

"What are the magic words." she was smiling broadly.

"Rouge, you're a beautiful woman and I love you. So, please give me a grape or two." He was still reaching for the grapes, but kissed her exposed neck.

"What else?" she giggled again, like a over flirtatious cheerleader. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind or what his facial expression was, but he cupped her head, rubbing her cheek with a thumb. He coaxed her into his lap.

"And I will protect you and the baby with every fiber of my being if you allow me to." He kissed her once and continued, "Will you ever take me as your husband?"

"Hmm? Giant rock on the ring finger of my left hand says: yes." They nuzzled each other.

"…WHAT?!?" several voices mixed together, including my own. _Knux and Rouge…but they always act as if they hate each other. And what about a baby?!?_

"By the goddess… Oh, wait. That's me… My ears are ringing! Can ya'll scream a bit louder? I think there is still some hearing left in my right ear… Mortals, ugh…" Aurora sat down on the beanbag chair rubbing her ears. Rouge finally gave Knuckles the bowl of grapes, but looked panicked as she stood.

"Y-you! I didn't think you'd come. I-I don't have the payment-" Rouge was rambling, not her usual style.

"Chill. You have time." _Okay…Who else is confused?_ "May I see my daughter or do I have to wait another 14 or so years?"

(Amy's P.O.V.)

From my hiding place, I couldn't believe my ears. Knuckles and Rouge are having a baby _and _aregetting married. _She is so lucky_. But what surprised me most was the human. She…she was very familiar.

"Amy whatever you do. Do _**Not**_ go to that woman!" Envy growled. _Why not? She looks harmless._ "She is an evil woman. She will cause us more mental anguish than any person should be able to withstand." _What are you talking about? _"She is the woman who gave birth to us, bound us together, and left us on the first door step she found." _Wait, I thought the talking fly was mother?_ "Stop mocking me! Mother is a goddess. Haven't you been paying attention?! But not only is she a goddess, she's a shape-shifting, no good, trickster goddess. The reason for chaos." _How do you know this if you've been inside me for our entire life?_ "For the most part, I'm a spirit. I roamed the empty halls of the forgotten library of time, which contains the knowledge of all worlds and subjects."

"Girls, please, come out." I don't know what compelled my legs to move, but I stepped out of the dark hall with the clothes I made piled almost to the ceiling. I set them on the recliner and stepped up to my "mother." She stood up smiling. She was very tall, but then, right before my eyes, she shrank to my size.

"You called?" I looked to the ground instead of in her eyes. She moved my chin directing me to look her in the eye. At first, she looked as if she was going to hug me, but she raised one of her pale white hands and snapped her fingers.

Pain…

Agonizing, gut-wrenching pain…

I couldn't open my eyes it hurt so much. I could hear Sonic as clear as day and then the pain subsided. It was as if I never moved, but I felt hands around my middle, holding me steady. Beside me was Envy. She was standing in shock.

"Am I really…standing in my own body?" Envy almost choked as she felt her body. She reached up and fuzzed her quills, felt her face, reached back to her butt, and even looked down her shirt.

"Yes, my daughters, you're both in your original bodies." I felt weird, like a part of me was missing. I looked to Envy. She, my purple twin, was wearing a black ACDC tattered t-shirt, a pair of black baggy men's shorts with chains running from every pocket, and black combat boots.

"ALRIGHT!!!" She done the air guitar thing, that I have never understood, and hugged mother. Releasing her then did a back flip off the couch, slipping into one of those flairs break-dancers use, then jogged in place. "WOOO!! I am _so_ out of here…" she started to head for the door, but looked at Espio. " Yo, Espio. You have an opening for a waitress or summat?"

"Uh… yeah. Can you speak Japanese?"

She started to count on her fingers, "Two dialects of it, Chinese, German, Spanish, a little French…ooh I can also sign some in English…but I might get in trouble for it." She grinned in a wide tomboyish way.

"What about uniforms?"

"Hmm…Never heard that language before…" He did not look amused. "I was just jk-ing. I don't mind uniforms, but if your expecting me to where anything girly your going to get a size eight in the balls. I'll where traditional kimonos or gothic lyola, but no bright colors."

"Umm…Envy? Y-you would do know t-that you would look better in brighter colors." _She was my confidence! That's why I feel empty, and afraid to speak. _

"HA! Bullshit!" She flopped beside the recliner pulling stuff off the top. "Are you getting any cash for this?" I nodded. "I claim fifty per-cent profits, since I _was_ a part of you when you made this…I have nothing…nothing but my name and the clothes on my back…" She looked sad and her yellow eyes distant, it broke my heart.

"Sure." The hands on my waist slid to my hips.

"Promise?" She sniffed. I nodded. "Man, you're too easy. But…thanks…I hate to admit it but I owe you a lot…"

My hands trailed behind me to figure out who had me. I heard a squeak, when I discovered it was a male. _Oops..._ I turned. "Oh, sorry, Sonic."

"A-A-A-Am-Am"

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

"Sonic are you alright?" She turned around and felt my forehead. _This can't possibly be _my_ Amy… _"Sonic? You look sick…" _Can it?_

"Amy?"

"Hmm?" She turned quickly toward the recliner. "Oh!" She grabbed a sixth of the pile. "I made these for you, Sonic."

"Uh…"

"Here go try them on…the rest of you too." She happily passed out clothes, whittling down the pile to a small one. "Oh! Where's Tails?"

I didn't hear the rest of it since I walked up stairs to her room. I just wanted to see what these looked like before everyone else.

"Let's see…black boxer-briefs…brown shorts that are past the knee…and …oh, she has got to be kidding…" I picked up the pink t-shirt that said in blue letters: Property of Amy Rose, touch him and you die. Shaking my head, with a smile, I put everything on…okay it took awhile…a _long _while.

I didn't want to look like an idiot. Even though I felt stupid, everything actually looked cool. Although I'm going to have to put it through the speed test later. I walked down the stairs feeling awkward.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy ran up and hugged me. "Did I do good?" She looked at me with big blue eyes._ I thought they were green…_

"Well, I could of done without the shirt, until-" I was going to say 'until you agree to let me be your boyfriend' and tease her a bit to make my rose happy. But _no_. She read too much into my past where I turned her down. We were shoved out the door. "Uh…What…What just happened?"

"Well, I think breaking her heart for a millionth time did it. Way to go, loser." Rouge half growled as the others left me standing there.


End file.
